Mi dulce Sueño Adolescente
by Orocrux
Summary: Un amor nunca se olvida, y mas cuando sabes que hay una niebla, la niebla del olvido. Blaine Anderson, es el personaje de esta historia, ya a sus 60 años, decide emprender un reto: contar historias de como es que su gran amado Kurt Hummel, quien lamentablemente sufre de la enfermedad de Alzheimer. Blaine en cada relato, le cuenta a Kurt como es que él y Blaine se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

**MI DULCE SUEÑO ADOLESCENTE**

No te incomodes si por alguna razón, te siente identificado, no pido que te sientas nostálgico, solo pido que pases, y leas conmigo, esta historia que te cuento. Una historia que a pocos, les resultara un tanto conocida. Esta es mi historia, mi forma de contar como es que conocí a la persona más bella del mundo, a mi alma gemela, al ser a quien por siempre amare. Kurt, fue y será siempre mi "dulce sueño adolescente".

**Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos**

Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, y bueno ahora tengo 60 años cumplidos ya. Comienzo por contarles cómo es que conocí a mi pareja y gran compañero del alma.

Me encontraba, como de costumbre en la gran sala de estudio junto a mis amigos de la Academia Dalton, esta academia, es una institución solo para varones. Aquí yo formaba parte de un coro, y éramos muy respetados en la academia, y bueno de vez en cuando siempre hacemos un cover de algún artista. Se me olvidaba mi grupo de coro era conocido como "Los Silbadores", somos muy buenos, y nuestro canto de asemeja a los trinos de las aves.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana, y mi grupo se disponía a hacer una gran presentación en el salón de esparcimiento. Dispuestos a hacer esta gran presentación, me disponía a guardar mis cosas, y era momento de dirigirme a l salón, mientras lo hacía, un chico de de mis misma edad, se aproxima muy tímido por las escaleras, lo vi, me miro, y me preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando, por qué todo mundo estaba corriendo. Supuse que era nuevo en la academia, y lo mínimo que le dije era que un coro de música estaba a punto de hacer una presentación en la gran sala de esparcimiento. Le explique que a este grupo era conocido como "Los Silbadores".

Muy tímido, el joven, me comenzó a decir, que era lo que hacía tan popular al coro de esta academia, a lo que le respondí diciéndole que aquí el coro de música es el más respetado, y que todos aquí adoraban los cover de hacíamos. Fue entonces que sentí, algo muy extraño recorriendo mi cuerpo, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero era como si algo de él me producía eso que sientes cuando sientes que alguien te gusta. No me importó en ese momento.

Me acerque al chico, lo tome de la mano, y lo jalé, el muy asustado, me decía que lo hacia lo asustaba un poco, a lo que le respondí diciendo: "No temas, solo te estoy guiando a donde está el coro"

Muy consecuente conmigo, solo se dejó guiar. Para acortar el paso, lo guié por un camino más corto, el cual era ir por los pasillos pasando por la dirección de la academia, era lógico que por ahí no había muchas personas.

Mientras lo tomaba de la mano, y mientras caminábamos muy deprisa, sentía su cuerpo muy tembloroso, pero eso, hacia que se viera muy tierno, como un conejito muy dulce.

Mientras caminábamos, no dejaba de mirarlo, y él tampoco a mí. Ya habíamos llegado, y le dije que se sentara y que disfrutara el concierto, muy tímido, me dijo que adónde iba yo, a lo que le dije: "Pues no temas, quédate ahí y disfruta del show, yo aquí estaré dando un concierto muy especial para ti".

Él se dejo guiar por mi voz, muy obediente, se sentó, y entrecruzo las pierna, yo por mi parte, me dirigí a mi grupo y el cover que estábamos a punto a hacer era un musical de Katty Perry, el musical era "Teenage Dream".

Mientras cantaban, nuestras miradas se entrecruzaban, ¿era acaso esto amor? No importo lo que paso en ese instante, mas solo seguí con mi presentación, pero la mirada de este chico que hasta el momento era desconocido para, me llamaba mucho la atención. Proseguí mi presentación, todos seguían con el coro, mientras al acabar la presentación, este chico se paro y aplaudió muy fuerte.

Al terminar, todo mundo retornó a sus actividades de costumbre, mientras el chico que conocí se disponía a salir, pero yo muy veloz, me adelante y le pregunté si quería ir a tomar algo al cafetín de la academia, a lo que él accedió. En el cafetín ambos nos sentamos, platicamos por un momento, y para romper algo el hielo decidí presentarme:

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson, estoy en tercer año – _**dije muy enérgico.**_

Pues, yo-yo, pues mi nombre es… mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, y también entro a tercer año – _**dijo muy tímidamente.**_

Era tal la emoción, y me invadía mucho el solo hecho de pensar que quizás compartiríamos las mismas materias y que en un tiempo muy lejano, quizás llegaríamos a ser muy buenos amigos, era el primer paso.

_**En el asilo, tiempo actual…**_

Señor Blaine, la hora de recreo ya acabo, es momento de usted y el señor Kurt vuelvan a sus habitación, ya se hace de noche – _dijo la enfermera._

Mientras yo aquí sentado al lado de mi gran amor, le contaba todo lo que era para, contarle una historia de una pareja.

Blaine, es muy bella tu historia, me recuerda a alguien, creo que yo ame a alguien mucho, y la manera por la que me cuentas siento que yo también la viví, recuerdo que tenía a alguien que ame alguna vez en la secundaria, pero todo se me hace tan borroso. Prométeme que el día de mañana me contaras otra historia – _**dijo algo confundido, mi amado Kurt.**_

Con mucho gusto, Kurt, tu sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti – _**le dije con mucho cariño.**_

Mientras decía esto, la enfermera se llevaba a mi amado Kurt, mientras yo, yo por mi parte me dirigía muy afligido, pero a la vez muy nostálgico y algo emocionado, pues mientras mi muy amado Kurt sentía que una vez amó a alguien, yo sentía que algún día pudiera recordarme, que recordase todos los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, antes del trágico hecho, que hizo que se olvidara de mi.

Conocí a Kurt, y muy aparte por el hecho que diga lo que digan los demás, yo lo seguiré amando. Me jure que cada día, hasta el final de nuestras vidas, le relataría una parte de nuestra historia, de cómo es que nos conocimos, como es que el amor entre ambos surgió.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi dulce Sueño Adolescente

**Capitulo 2: Cantando Como Los Ángeles**

_**En asilo… (tiempo actual)**_

Muy apasionado por mirar lo bello del lago que se encontraba en la parte de afuera del gran jardín del asilo, en donde uno podía admirar a los cisnes nadar y volar, así de admirado me encontraba, sintiendo como si mi corazón hubiese encontrado un paz serena.

Era la hora de descanso, y así como yo, muchos más en mi misma condición se encontraban caminando y paseando por los alrededores, sin embargo yo, yo me encontraba sentado en el muelle, ¿y qué hacía yo ahí? Pues bien, me encontraba esperando una vez a mi amado Kurt.

Señor Anderson, aquí viene su amigo, viene a acompañarlo –dijo muy altiva una de las enfermeras que me traía a Kurt.

Hola Kurt, ¿me recuerdas? _**–dije con un tono de voz muy amoroso.**_

Si, si me acuerdo de ti ¿somos amigos verdad? _**–me dijo algo confuso.**_

_**Horas antes…**_

Me encontraba muy preocupado por la situación de Kurt, quería preguntarle al doctor, qué tanto había avanzado la enfermedad de Kurt.

Y bien doctor, dígame ¿cómo se encuentra Kurt?, ¿ha mostrado mejoría? _**–dije con gran preocupación.**_

Señor Anderson, quiero que entienda algo: La enfermedad de Alzheimer, es un enfermedad degenerativa, y como verá, el señor Kurt progresivamente ira perdiendo sus recuerdos, cada día irá perdiendo ciertos recuerdos muy importantes, incluso si la enfermedad se pone muy agresiva, hasta podría no recordar cómo es que se come, y poco a poco su sistema nervioso, dejará de funcionar como es debido y así poco a poco sus funciones vitales dejarán de funcionar _**–dijo muy seriamente, el doctor.**_

No me diga eso doctor, yo aun no pierdo las esperanzas, Kurt es la persona a quien amor, es quien me da la razón de existir, es quien me llena de vida, su sola presencia me motiva a vivir, yo seguiré narrándole toda nuestras historia y eso no será una molestia para mí _**–dije muy seguro de mi, pero a la vez un tanto preocupado.**_

_**En el muelle…**_

Como lo dije anteriormente me encontraba muy tranquilo, aprovechando la paz que me traía el solo hecho de contemplar desde el muelle y en un sillón el hermoso lago donde los cisnes se encontraban…

¡Pues claro que somos! ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado? Ven aquí siéntate a mi lado disfrutemos de este hermoso paisaje _**–dije muy alegremente, mas en mi interior me moría de dolor, era otro día mas en que mi muy amado Kurt me trataba como un extraño.**_

Mientras conversábamos, Kurt paró un momento la conversación, y como si mirara al vacío, me miró, tomó mi mano y me dijo:

Recuerdo que tú, cada tarde me contabas una historia de dos jóvenes quienes vivieron una gran aventura, dime, ¿puedes continuar la historia? _**–dijo muy cortésmente.**_

Con mucho gusto, mi estimado amigo _**–dando un suspiro dije.**_

_**Hace muchos años…**_

Como en un comienzo le conté, conocí a Kurt cuando apenas se mostraba un poco seguro de sí, muy tímido aun por el nuevo lugar a donde se quedo para estudiar.

Era una tarde de invierno, y todos los del grupo del coro nos encontrábamos en el auditorio para poder practicar una nueva presentación en el gran concurso de canto entre coros.

Me encontraba con mis amigos Jeff, Nick, Thad y el resto del elenco, muy alegres practicábamos nuestras voces para el gran día. Mientras a lo lejos en la oscuridad de los camerinos se podía ver a un joven acercándose muy tímido.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta que alguien estaba en los camerino, dije a al resto de chicos que me iba por un momento, Salí y fui a los camerinos y muy tímido como era, observé que era Kurt, el muy tímido me decía que las voces que hacíamos era como _si los ángeles cantasen_. Un poco avergonzado por aquel halago, lo tomé de la mano, y él un poco evasivo no quiso que lo llevase a donde estaba los demás chicos para que pudiera presentárselos.

En cuando lo convencí, le presenté a todos los chicos del coro, él con su timidez que lo caracterizaba se acercó, y yo a su lado, apoyándolo me situé detrás de él para darle un poco de apoyo.

Entonces, Kurt se armó de valor, se paro en frente de todos y se presento muy seguro de sí, y con una voz un poco quebrada por el mismo miedo o nerviosismo, dijo su nombre:

Mucho gusto, me nombre es Kurt Hummel, tengo 16 años, estoy cursando el tercer año y dentro de poco acabare la secundaria _**–dijo un poco tímido con la voz quebrada.**_

Mientras decía esto, todos los chicos del coro le daban la bienvenida, y mostraba su apoyo para que Kurt no se sintiera nervioso.

Cuando Kurt acabo de presentarse, uno de los chicos del le pregunto a Kurt si él sabía cantar, a lo que Kurt respondió con algo de duda que si sabia cantar. Luego Kurt termino diciendo que en su antigua escuela tenía también un grupo de coro musical, pero que lamentablemente ahí no era bien tratados por los chicos de la escuela, nos comentó que también ahí mismo había un chico muy abusivo que siempre lo ofuscaba y le buscaba pelea, pero que él por su personalidad muy pacifica nunca peleaba con el chico, mas solo dejaba que le hiciera cuanta maldad se le ocurría.

Esta triste historia conmovió mucho a los chicos del grupo, quienes todos se mostraron a favor de Kurt, dándole unas palabras de apoyo e indicándole que en la Academia Dalton, los maltratos hacia los demás no está permitido, y que aquí se respeta las ideas de los demás. Mientras los chicos decían todo esto, Kurt se sintió un poco más tranquilo y un tanto feliz, porque al fin había conseguido un lugar en donde te respetan y cuidan de que la violencia no exista.

Así, ya un poco seguro de si, Kurt se animo a cantar un pequeño cover titulado "Eternal Flame" y mientras lo hacía, todos en el coro se quedaban muy maravillados por la dulce y serena voz de Kurt, era como si un ángel hubiera caído del cielo y se hubiese quedado un momento en la Tierra.

Y mientras Kurt cantaba esta canción, en un momento lleno de magia, como si el fondo musical comenzara a tocar, el resto del grupo le seguía a Kurt en los coros, y justo al final de la canción, Blaine quien a los lejos contemplaba la maravillosa voz de Kurt y además que lo miraba con una mirada llena de brillo en los ojos, muy admirado por la voz de Kurt.

Y mientras contemplaba la voz de Kurt, Blaine no dudo en poder participar de la última estrofa junto a Kurt. Y mientras la canción terminaba, muy emocionado, Blaine se quedó por un instante mirando a Kurt, y Kurt no se quedaba atrás, pues él también le correspondía la mirada, y entonces por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, y el silencio y la quietud los cubrió.

Pero aquel momento romántico terminó cuando el resto de los chicos, gritaban a los chicos para que volvieran en sí. Y mientras Kurt y Blaine regresaban de su mundo al mundo, los chicos en coro le pedían a Kurt que integrase el grupo, pues con una voz como la de él la victoria ya estaba asegurada.

Kurt, por su parte se mostraba un poco dudoso para aceptar aquella propuesta, y muy dudoso, se quedó mirando a todos, pero en especial a Blaine, a quien miraba con mucha admiración, y por su parte Blaine también.

Entonces, como vio que los chicos le pedían y le suplicaban a Kurt que integrase el grupo, Kurt aceptó y todos los chicos saltaron de emoción y alzaron a Kurt cargándolo y animándolo. Mientras Blaine por su parte un poco confuso, sonreí y se quedaba mirando como los demás chicos cargaban a Kurt para llevarlo hasta el salón de canto.

Así que, un nuevo integrante se había adherido al grupo de Los Silbadores, pero no era cualquier persona, pues lo que no sabía el grupo era que habían un gran amigo en quien podían confiar de su amistad. Por parte Blaine, no podía ocultar la felicidad de su corazón, y lo demostraba con cada mirada que le hacía a Kurt.

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Mientras contaban una parte de la historia, puede observar como Kurt lleno de nostalgia miran el ocaso del sol como si en su mente los recuerdos volviesen por un instante, y dando un gran suspiro volteó su rostro y me observó muy fijamente

Blaine, yo recuerdo aquella canción que dices, "Eternal Flame", recuerdo que mientras la cantaba en alguna etapa de mi vida, creo que fue en mi adolescencia, le gustaba mucho a mi madre, pero recuerdo que con esa canción conocí al primer amor de mi vida, ahhh que bellos recuerdos me trae _**–dijo Kurt con mucha nostalgia.**_

Mientras Kurt decía estas palabras, en el fondo de mi corazón, había algo que me hacia recordar que fue justo con aquella canción que conocí a Kurt como realmente era, y quedé enamorado de él.

La noche no se hacía esperar, y muy lo lejos el sol ya se ocultaba, lo que indicaba que el tiempo libre había terminado.

Muy señores, es momento de volver a sus habitaciones, la noche ya se acerca y no es bueno que dos muchachos como ustedes se encuentren en la noche, qué pensarían los demás _**–dijo la enfermera, con algo de picardía.**_

Tiene mucha razón señorita, dos muchachos como nosotros no podemos andar de noche y encima solos, que pensarían lo demás _**–dije con algo de gracia.**_

Mientras decía estas palabras y mantenía la conversación, pude observar que Kurt, se quedaba un poco callado, como si en su mente estuviera produciendo algunos recuerdos…. Mientras tanto la enfermera lo alistaba y lo acomodaba en su silla de ruedas para poder llevarlo a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Dulce Sueño Adolescente**

– **Capítulo 3: Courage –**

_**En una habitación del asilo…**_

Solo los fin de semanas, estaba permitido que los familiares de los pacientes pudieran visitarlos, pero hacían ya como dos semanas que Elizabeth y Cameron no venían a visitarnos, ni a mí ni a Kurt. No los culpo, pues sé que sus vidas profesionales les exige mucho de su tiempo, pero me siento muy orgulloso, porque mis dos adorables hijos son muy exitosos, cada uno en su campo. Mi pequeña Elizabeth es una de las mejores actrices de Broadway y ha hecho un sin número de películas, y ha logrado ganar muchos premios Oscar. Mientras mi travieso Cameron, es ahora un excelente cantante y compositor y ha realizado muchas giras a nivel internacional. Me siento muy orgulloso de ambos.

_**En el jardín de descanso del asilo…**_

Me encontraba a la espera de otra día para poder ver a mi querido Kurt y mientras lo hacía me disponía una vez más a contemplar el bello paisaje que me ofrecía la naturaleza.

– Disculpe señor Anderson, su amigo Kurt aquí viene una vez más a compartir otra tarde con usted –_**dijo muy amablemente el enfermero.**_

Yo por mi parte, me acerqué ante mi amado Kurt, le tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta el asiento que esta contiguo al mío. Mientras tanto Kurt me observaba muy detalladamente, hasta que por un instante, se me quedo mirando con cierta ternura.

– Mi querido amigo Blaine, que historia me contaras en esta ocasión, espero que sea muy bonita como la vez pasada –_**dijo Kurt con mucha seguridad.**_

Cuando dijo eso Kurt, yo sentí una gran alegría, pues era asombroso que Kurt pudiese recordar algo de lo que le iba contando.

Entonces justo cuando me disponía a relatar la historia, el enfermero se acerca ante nosotros, y a su atrás venían don jóvenes, mientras se iban acercando, pude distinguir que era mis dos adorables hijos, Elizabeth y Cameron.

– Disculpe señor Blaine, han venido sus dos hijos a visitarlo a usted –_**dijo el enfermero.**_

Mientras mis dos hijos se acercaban ante mí y ante Kurt, Kurt con cierta duda los miraba, como si algo de ellos volviera en sus recuerdos, pero no se mostraba seguro de ello.

– Amigo Kurt, de acuerdas de mis dos hijos, pues aquí los tienes, te los presentaré, este joven de aquí es Cameron, y esta bella niña es la pequeña Elizabeth –_**dije con mucho orgullo.**_

– ¡Mucho gusto! –_**dijeron Cameron y Elizabeth.**_

– Pero si son muy bellos, debes estar muy orgullosos de ellos, que bueno que vengan a visitar a su padre, yo y él somos muy bueno amigos aquí en el asilo –_**dijo Kurt con un tono de alegría.**_

– Así es, ellos son el fruto del amor que tuve con una persona muy especial a la cual aun la sigo amando aún –_**dije con un suspiro.**_

– Bueno mi amigo Blaine, veo que tú y tus hijos tienen mucho de qué hablar, me temo que en esta ocasión la historia que me cuentas cada día tendrá que esperar, paso a retirarle –_**dijo Kurt.**_

Y mientras Kurt se retiraba con la ayuda de uno de los enfermeros, Elizabeth y Cameron, no podían contener el sollozo entre sus ojos, pero trataban de disimularlo, pues inmediatamente en cuando Kurt se retiro, las lagrimas entre sus ojos brotaron, ellos no podían entender por qué tenían que pasar por esto, pero también les dolía, que su papá Blaine, no estuviera con ellos en la casa.

– Papá, es momento que regreses a casa, no es bueno que estés aquí por una causa que no vale la pena, si gustas, yo y Cameron podemos venir a visitar a nuestro padre Kurt, no puedes seguir exigiéndote tanto –_**dijo con recelo Elizabeth.**_

– Entiendan algo mis queridos hijos, mientras exista amor, y ese sentimiento no se apague en mi corazón, yo seguiré aquí al lado de su padre, que es la persona a quien yo mas amo –dijo Blaine, un poco cansado.

– Pero date cuenta papá, ni nos ha reconocido, somos personas extraña para él, los recuerdos que haya tenido de nosotros se han ido, y ver como tú te exiges y ver como cada día te llenas de tristeza porque intentas sin remedio poder hacer que nuestro papa Kurt pueda recordar –_**dijo Cameron algo enojado pero a la vez impotente.**_

– Me iré aquí solo cuando vea que el corazón de mi amado Kurt deje de latir, pero si a pesar de ello, a pesar de todo lo que intente logre al menos que recuerde algo del amor que le tuve y que aún sigo tenido hacia él no me ire. Si es necesario enamorarlo otra vez, pues lo hare, sin importar el tiempo que me tome –_**dije muy decidido.**_

Y mientras decía estas palabras, le pedía Cameron y a Elizabeth que tomasen y que se tranquilizasen un poco, mientras Cameron me pedía que le contase la razón por la cual sigo amando a Kurt, y por qué lo sigo apoyando, fue así como le conté la primera vez en que Kurt me había contado como había sido la situación de él en la otra escuela, antes de su transferencia a la Academia Dalton…

_**2010, Casa de Kurt**_

Era una tarde de invierno, y me encontraba en casa de Kurt, aun no éramos pareja, eso vendría mucho tiempo después.

Me encontraba en la habitación de Kurt, mientras que él se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparando algunos aperitivos para poder comer luego de acabado el proyecto.

En cuando Kurt regresó, nos dispusimos a realizar el proyecto. Kurt era muy creativo, mientras que yo ayudaba apuntando todas las ideas que él me iba diciendo, el tema del proyecto era el "el maltrato de adolescentes en las escuelas", era un tema muy controvertido y muy interesante.

Una vez que tuvimos las ideas ya muy aclaradas, era momento de buscar información en la internet, pero mientras nos disponíamos a buscar, en la búsqueda, Kurt encontró un caso de maltrato de adolescentes en las escuela, en donde un chico era constantemente acosado por otros chicos, los cuales le hacían bromas de muy mal gusto, todas estas bromas y hasta golpes, iban directamente por el simple hecho de que el chico en cuestión era gay. Kurt, seguió leyendo como fue que al final de tanto maltrato, aquel chico terminó suicidándose.

Y entonces, en los ojos de Kurt las lágrimas se iban formando, y es que aquel caso del chico, que se suicidó le hizo recordar la razón por la cual se cambio de escuela.

Fue entonces que lo miré y le pregunte que le había pasado en su otra escuela, a lo que Kurt terminó contándome todo, y entre lagrimas me contó toda la historia. Resulta que en su otra escuela había un chico que siempre lo hostigaba por su forma de ser y forma de comportarse, y que siempre a cada dia, al final de las clases, este chico que lo hostigaba lo esperando junto a otros mas, para poder golpearlo y finalmente tirarlo al tacho de basura.

Y mientras me contaba, Kurt rompió en llanto, y abrazándome, me decía que jamás regresaría a esa escuela, y que en Dalton había conseguido muy buenos amigos.

Yo le tome en mis brazos, lo tranquilice y luego lo mire muy fijamente, diciéndole que como su amigo jamás permitirá que nada ni nadie volvería a hacerle aquellas cosas perversas por las que llegó a pasar, le dije que yo y los chicos del coro siempre estaríamos ahí para poder ayudarlo y nunca permitiríamos que nadie pisotee sus sueños.

Finalmente, Kurt se calmó, y me dijo que siempre veía en mi a un gran amigo, y con una sonrisa en su rostro se levantó y se dirigió al baño a lavarse su rostro, esa misma tarde había ganado su confianza plena, y que estaría seguro que nuestra amistad iría mas allá.

Al día siguiente, mientras Kurt, se disponía a dirigirse a Dalton, le envié un mensaje a su celular con la palabra "Courage"…

Le envié todo esto, porque para poder aguantar todo lo que le sucedió y poder afrontarlo, necesito de mucho valor.

Y desde ese instante, me jure a mi mismo que nunca lo dejaría solo, y que sin importar lo que pasase, siempre estaría allí para él, pues sabía muy bien todo lo que había pasado.

_**En el asilo…**_

Y cuando terminé de contar la razón por la cual no podía alejarme ni mucho menos dejar solo a Kurt, Cameron y Elizabeth, lograron comprender la razón de mis acciones hacia Kurt, y pudieron entonces entender, que lo que había dicho en un inicio sobre Kurt, era totalmente egoísta.

– Hemos logrado entender, tus razones, y la verdad es que otra vez nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti, por nuestra parte seguiremos entonces, apoyándote en todo, te amamos demasiado como para alejarte de nuestro otro padre, la verdad es que los amamos a ambos –_**dijo Cameron con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

– Si papá, ahora lo entendemos, discúlpame por todo lo dicho anteriormente, es cierto, había olvidado lo mucho que tu y papa Kurt tuvieron que pasar para poder estar unidos, y su amor, nos da una vez más una enseñanza, la cual es nunca dejar a la persona a quien realmente amas –_**dijo Elizabeth con una voz medio quebrada.**_


End file.
